Run for Cover
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: Her legs screamed in pain from having run without resting, her lungs hurt so bad that she just wanted to lay down on the ground and never get up. Yet she continued to run, until she found a place for her and the boy entrusted to her to hide in cover from the enemies.


**Something that came to mind after watching the trailer for A Plague Tale: Innocence. I really want to get the game as it looks very interesting and I think it would be cool to see what France was like during the Hundred Year's War and the Black Death. I'm a big history nut and I really like games that center around myths and stuff that happened in the past (though I also like shooting and stealth games as well.) and this game seemed to intrigue me and I was hit by inspiration to just write something. So here you go, please follow, fave and review when you are done reading. **

**I do not own Tower of God, it belongs to SIU.**

* * *

Her legs screamed in pain from having run without resting, her lungs hurt so bad that she just wanted to lay down on the ground and never get up. Yet she continued to run, as she knew that if she stopped for even a second to rest, it would be the end for her and the boy entrusted to her by a close friend she called her sister.

There was no stopping, no breaks to catch their breaths, not out in the open like this. If she could find some place for her and the boy to hide, then that would be where she would rest her aching body for the remainder of the day. But first, they needed to get the scavengers off their heels.

Scavengers, people who would rob from the bodies of those who were dead in the battlefield, the only thing they cared about was satisfying their greed through finding trinkets and objects. They didn't care about anyone lives but theirs, and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone that got in their way. She knew that if they got caught, the boy would be killed and his body left to the ravenous rats to eat, and she herself would be used to appease the men in their needs until she was no longer of use to them.

If someone had told her just a week ago, Garam Thalassius, if she ran away from the enemies and had to kill people, she would of asked if they had hit their head. But if someone said this to her now, she wouldn't hesitate to say yes about doing this for the sake of surviving. Garam still couldn't believe that this all started not soon after Enne Po Biadu showed up at her home with a little boy by the name of Baam.

Enne only had enough time to tell her that this boy would change the way their world was, before soldiers from the Zahard family came bursting through the front doors and started to kill everyone, looking for the boy. Enne sacrificed herself so that Garam could escape with Baam, telling her to go to her family as they would keep her safe.

Garam had held onto hope that Enne would of survived, but deep down in her heart she knew that she was killed. The girl who she used to think of as her own sister after her twin's death, was most likely gone. The only thing she had that belonged to Enne, was a black book and bell that she had managed to give to Garam before she left to fight.

The Po Biadu family house would have only taken two to three days tops to get there, but the kingdom Turrim had erupted into war, having to make their destination become longer to get too. The original way to the Po Biadu house was blocked by soldiers, making Garam and Baam have to find other ways to get there.

She stills remember when they had to cross a battlefield, the smell that the dead bodies gave off made her want to turn around. And the rats, God, just watching them burst out of that dead horse and eat some of the dead bodies was enough to make Garam throw up. Some soldiers got killed by the creatures because Garam broke their lamps with a quick throw of her slingshot, their screams before they were killed would forever remain etched into her mind until the day she left this world.

But, Garam had something to thank for this, after reading the book Enne entrusted to her, things became more clear to her about their society and how corrupt it was. And Baam, was a boy who would change it, which must of been why the Po Biadu family wanted him. They wanted to keep him out of the hands of Jahad, the king of Turrim, the one who wanted him dead for an unknown reason.

But in order Baam were to survive another day, they first had to hide from these scavengers, and quick.

Garams eyes darted around, searching for a place to hide from them, until they landed on a small hole, tucked away in the corners of abandoned house. A normal person would not have seen it, but during the time having to survive, Garams eyes became trained well enough to look for things that could help them in their journey.

"In here, quick!" She whispered to Baam, her grip on his hand tightening as the two ran towards the hole, the scavengers appearing right when they got in. The two held their breath in fear of getting noticed, as they waited to see what the men would do.

"Darn it, we lost them." One man said angrily.

"They shouldn't have gone far. They must have gone down that alleyway." The other pointed out, as their footsteps soon got quieter and quieter.

Garam peeked out and noticed that they weren't around. "Okay, let's move." She got out of the hole and turned to help Baam out.

Baam looked at the houses. "Miss Garam, how much further do we have to go?" He asked politely.

"We just have to make it over the bridge, the house will not be that far once we cross it." Garam replied, the two walking down the _other_ empty street away from the scavengers.

"Okay, I don't want you to get tired for helping me." Baam said innocently.

_'This kid, is far too naïve and pure for a world like this.' _Garam thought, until she noticed the bridge in the distance.

Her heart soared, knowing that once they crossed it, they would be out of harms way. Garams pace quickened, the pain in her legs suddenly didn't care once she saw how close freedom was.

"Did you find anything?" A voice said, causing Garam and Baam to stop walking.

"Nothing, just empty houses and dead bodies." Another voice replied.

"Shoot, get down Baam." Garam quickly said, the boy listening as the two crouched behind some empty boxes. Through the cracks, Garam silently swore once she saw two soldiers in front of the bridge. With her slingshot she could take them out, but her heart soon plummeted once she noticed that a whole army of soldiers were on the bridge, more than she could fight.

"You mean to tell me that no one has tried to get on the bridge?" The first soldier asked.

"Not even a little snot nosed brat. I heard the villagers found another way to get out of the city by following the aqueduct." The other one replied.

"Dang it, what are we supposed to tell our commander? That we haven't been doing our jobs?" The first one said worriedly.

"Calm down, we'll think of something." The other reassured.

"Yeah, or we're both dead." One said as they walked back to their companions, discussing what sort of excuse they should come up with for their superior.

"Another way, then maybe we can try that path instead." Garam wondered. _'But that means it will take us an extra day or two to get there.' _

"Miss Garam," Baam said, as she turned to look at him. "You don't have to do this, I can get there on my own." He tried to sound strong, but Garam could see that his knees were trembling.

"No, I was entrusted to look after you. We will go through this together, okay Baam?" Garam said with a soothing tone.

"B-but everyone who looks after me winds up dying, and I don't want you to go yet!" Baam exclaimed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he started to quietly cry.

Garam gently placed a hand on his cheek as she wiped away his tears. "But I'm still here, aren't I?" Garam said. "I will always be with you and protect you Baam."

"Do you promise that you won't die?" He quietly asked, having stopped crying but tears still shone in his gold eyes.

"...I promise." She finally said, even though that promise may be broken sometime later in the future, she still said it.

Baam gave her a small smile as he hugged her, causing Garam to stumble back a bit before regaining her balance, she then returned the hug.

"Let's go before they find us." Garam told Baam, the latter nodding his head as the two quickly went through an alleyway away from the soldier's view.

As the two got farther away from the bridge, Garam knew that she would protect Baam with everything she had while they were still in this war torn city. The king wanted him dead, and maybe if she continued to read the book she would find out. But now, it wasn't the time to think about it. As long as they kept on surviving, everything would be fine. And if something bad happened, the best thing to do for them both was to run away and find cover.

That was something she knew very well, and something that she would continue to use in her life.

* * *

** Phew! The ending was really tough for me to write, I actually spoke while typing thinking it would make it go by faster. That only seemed to make me find grammar errors in my writing instead, should never do that again. History is something that I really like and A Plagues Tale: Innocence is something that really interests me and makes my inner history nerd squeal and get excited.**

**Oh, Thalassius is Latin for Aquamarine, I needed a last name for Garam and I just started in Google Translate things that are related to the color blue or water and that's what I got so don't attack me saying that's not her last name because I made it up!**

**Another interesting is that Turrim is Latin for Tower, just thought it was something you guys should know. **

**Please follow, fave, and review when you are done reading as it means the world to me. God Bless You!**

**\- Lieutenant Myst**


End file.
